


Umbrella Academy: Meet the Umbrella Academy

by Queen_of_Mischief



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Allen (Al) - Daveed Diggs, Beverly (Bev) - Constance Wu, Dora - Aimee Garcia, F/F, F/M, Fiona (Fi) - Natalie Dormer, Ivan (Van) - Norman Reedus, Klarissa - Lily Collins, Lucille (Lucy) - Jennifer Lawerence, M/M, Regina - Maggie Smith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:55:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26191549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_Mischief/pseuds/Queen_of_Mischief
Summary: In their attempt to escape the apocalypse the Umbrella Academy used Five's power to travel back in time however they have a slight miscalculation instead of going back they are sent to the next day, and not only that but they also jumped into an alternative dimension, where everyone is genderswapped.
Relationships: Dora/Liam, Fi/Ivan, Klarissa/Beverly, Klarissa/Dora, Lucille/Allen
Kudos: 28





	1. The time jump

**Author's Note:**

> I know Season Three is gonna have this idea but I wanted to explore the idea of them meeting genderswapped versions of themselves. In the tags I have put my suggestions for what actor would play who but you all are more then welcome to visualize whoever you want, and for those wondering yes in this other world Fem Five does grow up to look the same age as the others.

As five as his siblings held hands in the circle while five used his power to make a portal to travel back in time caused the 58 year old in a 13 year old body a lot of stress and worry. He had no idea what would happen he only wants his family to be safe from the impending apocalypse, how ironic that when he came back to try and stop it he and the others only made it worse after it took them eight days to figure out it was their lovable baby sister Vanya who causes the apocalypse. Five looks at the unconscious woman in Luther’s arms as the portal grows, he hopes his idea works and he and his siblings can prevent this from happening again. He looked up and noticed his portal was the right size for his whole family “This is happening now so everyone hold on tight and don’t let go, we don’t want anyone falling through time and landing in the wrong place!” He yells the warning above the noise and watches as his siblings shift their holds to be tighter, especially Luther who has to hold onto Vanya as they jump, Five looked around at the unease, worry and paranoia on his siblings face and despite acting confident minutes ago he was also very worried but soldered on as he would rather them be scattered across time then to have the looming threat of the apocalypse, Five concentrates more and together he jumps through time with his family. Leaving their place in time, they narrowly missed the fiery flames that soon hit the Icarus theatre, causing the entire human race to quickly burn to death and the only ones who survived were the Umbrella Academy and those a part of the Time commission that had a briefcase and jumped before they were killed.

  
  


A blue swirling portal opens above the stage of the empty Icarus theatre, the sound was soon replaced by six voices screaming as they fell, Luther, Allison, Klaus, Vanya and Ben all fell on their backs, Diego managed to land superhero style on the ground before he was knocked off his feet by Five landing on top of him. “Vanya!” Five called out to his siblings, pulling Allison, Klaus and Ben’s attention as they all looked for their sister “Vanny!” Klaus calls out before a groan is heard “I’m over here” Vanya meekly calls from as she crawls out from under the group before she was yanked out by Klaus, “Vanya we are so sorry you deserve better siblings than us!” he cries and Allison agreed by joining their hug and Vanya while loving it at first soon found her breathing being limited, the others fixed themselves up before noticing Vanya’s situation “Klaus Allison let Vanya go” Luther orders, “But we don’t want her to be sad anymore” “she won’t be sad if she dies from lack of oxygen, and a dead body is gonna be hard to explain while we work out when we are” Five says causing Klaus and Allison to let Vanya go, “thanks Five” she says and he shrugs “don’t worry ‘bout it Vanya” He was happy to see that her eyes went back to their normal colour and weren’t white, so she had some control on her power. Once they were all up Five did a head count and was happy that they were all there “Klaus is Ben here?” Five asked the death seer “uh, oh yeah don’t worry Benny boy’s ghost is with us till the end” he chuckles turning to their ghost brother “you are impossible” Ben says chuckling along with Klaus. Allison took a proper look around at where they fell and furiously began writing on her notepad, she tapped her pencil against it to get the other’s attention “Allison what's wrong?” Luther asked before reading her note out loud ‘am i crazy or did Five drop us in the exact same place?’ Confused the others looked around “hang on she’s right, what the fuck five?!” “calm down Diego do you realize how old the Icarus Theatre was it’s probably been there since before we were born” Vanya nods agreeing “yeah I remember we always drive past it to get home after missions” that statement eased the others worries and they all followed Five and Vanya outside.

Outside they did confirm they were in the Icarus Theatre, but what got weirder was when they noticed that everything was still the same, it didn’t even look like they were in the past. “Okay Five so explain why everything is still the same?” Diego asked, getting more annoyed with his little older brother “hey be nice we don’t know where we are but at least there isn’t an apocalypse” Vanya said trying to be positive, which did shut Diego up making Five smirk. “Maybe we should find the date somewhere?” Klaus suggests “that's actually a smart idea” Luther states looking at Kalus amazed “why so shocked isn’t that what you’re supposed to do after time jumping?” he said shocking everyone else, Five coughs to cover up his embarrassment. Vanya sighs before seeing Griddy’s across the way, she remembered how her siblings would sneak out after dark, she would also join at Five’s insistence. However what was strange was that she remembered Griddy’s being kinda run down while here it actually seemed to be a successful business still, She wondered if that nice lady Agnes was still there, so making sure no cars were coming she walked across the street and into the shop.

Five noticed her walking off “hey guys lets stick together we don’t know anything about this time!” he calls to her but she doesn’t stop so he huffs and follows her with the others right behind him, “don’t run off on us young man, the streets are lined with criminals!” Bystanders glared at Klaus after he called out and Diego slapped him for it. Once they all make it inside they are all shocked by how packed it was, “huh I thought this place was a shithole” Five mumbled as he led them to their booth, “I haven't been here in years” “wasn’t there just the sweet old lady working here?” “yeah I remember her, Agnes was her name, she would let us stay after dark and let us eat donuts till we puked” Everyone reminisced as they looked around, “hey guys was there another superhero group we weren’t told about?” Luther asked looking at a photo on the wall behind their booth “can’t imagine so why do you ask Luther?” Five answered as everyone looked at Luther, “then explain this” Everyone stared at the photo which looked oddly familiar. There were 7 children posing outside of a bank, 2 guys and the rest were girls, 3 of them, a tall blonde haired girl, a darker skinned boy and a latina girl posed as heroes, another two woman who looked similar with pale skin and brown hair just stood there, the paler girl leaning herself against the other, and lastly one asian girl, who was covered in blood, and one guy with brown hair stood off to the side like they didn’t want to be there and were trying to hide. “I remember that day didn’t you guys stop a bunch of robbers?” Vanya questions looking at the date “no this has to be another day” Diego blows her off, “no it’s not look at the date” Vanya persists “Vanny is right guys this is so weird” Klaus says pointing out the date to the others while Vanya blushes at being called Vanny. 

“Good Evening welcome to Griddy’s how can I help you today?” The siblings turned to see an Older man with already grey hairs in his hair and they spotted his name tag which said Angus, “yeah can you please tell us good sir who is that photo of?” Klaus asked pointing at the photo they had been looking at before anyone said anything, now they knew their group was very unusual and would probably earn some strange looks but Angus treated them like he saw this kinda thing everyday. “Oh yes they are the Umbrella Academy, very famous, our own local group of superheroes” he says confusing them all “that can’t be right” Diego says “I know it seems far fetched but i’ve seen it for myself, this place is actually where they all come after their missions, I probably would be out of business if it weren't for their endorsement,” Angus further explains “, anyway would you like any drinks or some food?” Vanya and Allison asked for tea, Diego and Luther passed, Klaus asked for two iced chocolate frappes, Angus looked at Klaus weirdly “both of them for you?” “oh yeah I'm always hungry don’t mind me my stomach is like a black hole” Angus chuckles “you sound like my wife Hazel whenever I bake a batch of fresh donuts, and can I get the kid anything?” Vanya sees Five is ready to attack the guy and gently places her hand over his, calming him down “the kid wants a coffee, black” he answered back in his normal sassy tone, that response would normally earn him a look of distaste but Angus seemed to find it funny “he certainly knows what he wants, reminds me of a close friend she always orders it saying we are the place that makes it right, infact,” Angus looked at Five a bit closer “,you know what you could totally pass for her son, are you related to Fi and Van Hargreeves?” “who?” “Fi and Ivan Hargreeves, two members of the Umbrella Academy, go by the monikers The Woman and The White Violin?” Angus can see that these guys don’t know what he’s talking about “well either way i’ll go get your drinks” he says “excuse me” he turned back when Vanya spoke up “sorry but could you tell us what the date is?” “well sure it’s April 2nd 2019” he answered, shocking the whole group as he simply walked away to get their drink orders. ‘Hargreeves like us?’ Allison writes for them to see “this is getting so weird” Klaus says before they were interrupted again by getting their drinks but instead of Angus it was a curvy brown headed woman “here we go sorry for the wait” she says handing out the drinks and Five spots a familiar elastic wrist splint on the woman’s left hand “did you hurt your hand here?” Five asked making the woman chuckle “oh this no this is from an old job, my boss had me carry this heavy bag around all the time but then she got replaced by a better woman and she told me if i don't enjoy my job then i should just quit so i did and now i work with my husband” she tells them “you must be Hazel then?” Diego asked “yep thats me” the siblings share an awkward look as this Hazel was similar to the Hazel they know “tell me Hazel do you know a Reginald Hargreeves?” Five asked drinking his surprisingly good coffee, “reginald no sorry, the only Hargreeves I know of is Fi Hargreeves and she’s never mentioned him before but you know who you could talk to Regina Hargreeves Fi’s mother, need her address?” Hazel asked the group and they were quick to refuse and waved her back to work, once gone Klaus gave one of his drinks to Ben, who may not need it but likes being included “Five what did you do?” Luther asked noticing a certain look of Five’s face of when he's done something wrong “it seems that I’ve brought us to an alternative dimension, I want to find this Fi but if I’m correct in my theory then we should go to Regina Hargreeves first” he tells them and their situation becomes very real to them and they realize they are essentially stuck in an unknown place “shit” the Hargeeves siblings say and think.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet every member of the other Umbrella Academy and finally both versions meet face to face.

Lucille Hargreeves, Number One, SpaceGirl. Many would have guessed that she was the leader, given she was stronger than the others but she always knew that role fit Fi better than her, Fi was the smarter sister and Lucille was just the second in command, a perfect soldier, and technically the younger twin. Once 18 years old the others started their own endeavours Lucille decided she wanted to go to space and maybe land on the moon. Regina supported her endeavours and used her connections with Nasa to send Lucy to space, one day she had a particularly rough trip and dies, Regina uses a serum to bring her back to life but with the side effect that she has the upper body of an Ape. It took a lot of time for Lucy to be comfortable with her body again, in the end it took her living two months on the moon and a romantic declaration of love from Allen Chestnut for her to at least accept her new life. Her and Allen dated for five months before Allen popped the question and nobody was surprised when Lucy said yes, and to this day they are still together, they did want to have kids but Lucy with the serum inside of her made her sterile so instead they went to one of her sisters, Fi was too busy but Klarissa was more than happy and nine months later she gave birth to their baby girl Clara. In the present day Lucy was being the perfect housewife, she still didn’t feel good about going outside and only did so if they needed to save the world from one of the hundreds of bad guys that pop up every now and again. 

  
  


Allen Chestnut, Number Three, The Rumour. Allen Chestnut’s powers was a powerful one that many would probably use for their benefit, the ability to control the mind and actions of people and their bodies, Allen once on a mission got so frustrated that he rumoured Lucy’s sister Klarissa to not be useless and stay out of their way, this runout resulted in Klarissa not only avoiding the others but also working herself half to death to make herself useful, it was a horrible thing to do to the poor girl and Klarissa now stays out of range whenever Allen says it heard a rumor’ so he never wanted to use it like that again. To this day that promise was kept and he now is a history/drama teacher at the local high school and he’s never been happier. Lucille hears the door being opened “mommy mommy mommy look at what I drew” Clara came rushing in and Lucy using barely any strength picked the girl up into her arms “it looks like we have a little artist in the family” Al praises as he greets his wife with a kiss “yes well that would be from Auntie Klarissa’s genes” Lucy mutters looking at the drawing. It had the moon and a little house and three sticks figures which were labelled, mum, dad and Me “I made a house on the moon because I want us to live on the moon like you did before” Tears well up in Lucy’s eyes “oh baby that's so sweet but it could never happen” “why not mommy?” Allen chuckles before Lucy made him put the drawing on the fridge “well because your aunts and uncles wouldn’t be able to come see us or visit us and you would miss all your friends and they would miss you and get very sad and we wouldn't want that, now it’s nice to dream and maybe one day mommy can take you on a visit when you are older” Clara understood and smiles “okay mommy” Lucy smiles “okay now why don’t you go and get a headstart on your homework” she says putting Clara down and she goes off to do just that. Allen chuckles and wraps his arms around Lucy from behind “and here I thought you'd be happy to go back there” his wife sighs “I didn’t have to hide there, I was myself but it got very lonely and she’s still a child, Clara needs to grow here on Earth with other children” “Oh Lucille you really do have the biggest heart” Allen praises, kissing the back of her neck before they get interrupted by a beep from their watches, “Clara wanna go see your aunties and uncle?!” Allen calls out and without missing a beat Clara comes running into Lucy’s arms before the three of them disappear in a blue light.

  
  


Dora Patch, Number Two, The Kraken. Dora did not have anger problems contrary to what most people say about her, sure she can control the trajectory of moving objects, sure despite being on the police force she never uses a gun and only has her preference of throwing knives. It was cute to see this tiny latina girl kicking asses of guys twice her size using knives but when she grew up into a taller than average Latina with a pension of protecting people and throwing bad guys in jail, she gets hate because men and some women don’t like her doing a ‘man’s’ job. She’s very lucky that this sentiment isn’t followed by her colleagues who happily took her under their wings and supported her through her journey to get rid of her status as a superhero to an officer of the law. “Dora over here!” A smile makes its way to Dora’s face as she spots the two things that makes her rough days chasing criminals worth it. 

Beverly Chu, Number Six, The Horror. Beverly or Bev as most called her was quite a strange girl, it wasn’t that she looked any different from normal people, In fact people would criticize her choice to become a horror writer over being a model since she had a model body type. The thing that made Beverly strange was that her power was that her stomach became a portal that let out the massive tentacles of a monster from a lovecraftian horror world. She didn’t like her power at all and constantly would feel like she was fighting for control with her stomach creature, that is until Klarissa found the girl on her bed moaning as she held her stomach. Klarissa thought the girl was just on her period, she knew how much pain they caused since hers started early on, so the slightly taller girl went up to Bev’s bed and started rubbing her stomach. Strangely enough the creature soon calmed down and Bev almost thought it was purring as Klarissa touched her. That's how their friendship started and the girls were very close, though after they left the academy outsiders soon saw that perhaps their affections weren’t familial and more romantic, the girls loved their privacy and no one knew the answer to the all important question of were the girls dating or not.

Klarissa Hargreeves, Number Four, The Seance. The ‘youngest’ of the hargreeves, A lot of people would probably think that seeing dead people would be cool, or that you could help lots of ghosts move on but most people don’t think about the implications, after all why would nice ghosts want to pass on when they are happy with their afterlife, no what you really get is people that were horrifically killed come screaming at you to do something about that, ordinary kids have imaginary friends, Klarissa had either dead children or dead pedophiles that describe to her using very descriptive language of how they died or how killers killed their victims. This is why Klarissa went to drugs at a young age, she wanted to mute the voices and to blind herself from her grim superpowers, yes she has more than the others she doesn’t know why but apparently her powers might center more about being ghost like than just seeing them, anyway the only tool that would work was alcohol and drugs and that became her crutch outside of the academy. Besides temporarily getting rid of her power Klarissa does see the downside, she knows that every time Bev saw her use her crutch, she got a look of disappointment but Bev understood since both girls were drawn closer by their hatred of their powers. Dora became a part of their group after one incident.

*flashback*

Bev and Klarissa were entering a nightclub “now promise me you won’t do any drugs tonight, I mean it rissa” Bev gives her a serious look and the party girl was brought back down to earth “I promise, so long as i can get a few drinks alright, not enough to kill me just enough to get rid of them” Klarissa bargains and Bev sighs agreeing. Hours later they girls are partying hard when Klarissa taps Bev’s shoulder “I’m gonna go to the bathroom, be real quick” she shot finger guns as she leaves Bev, minutes goes bye and Klarissa isn’t back, the creature that Klarissa has named Ben was growing worried and made it very vocal, Bev went up to the bar “excuse me have you seen my friend she's kinda tall, dark hair, has an air of absolute fun?” the bartender pointed her in the direction of the men’s bathroom “saw a couple of guys drag a girl in and they didn’t look good”. Bev worries become fearful as she rushes over to the men’s bathroom and goes in only to be shocked as she finds Klarissa unconscious and one guy on top of her and the other is laughing, Bev also noticed some crushed pills were on the ground and figured out what happened from that. She called upon Ben from her stomach and instantly he wrapped his arms around the laughing guy and slammed him around the room no doubt killing him, the noise drew the attention of the other guy who came running at Bev, she dodged and let Ben at him. She made sure to keep him alive though as she called the emergency services, as she told the dispatcher what happened she began crying and went over to cradle Klarissa praying she wasn’t dead, the ambulance arrived first and the cops were seconds after them. Dora was shocked to see Bev crying but then grew furious as she saw Klarissa being put in a body bag, and pronounced dead. Dora’s partner let her stay with Bev and Klarissa’s body bag as they were left on the sidewalk outside the nightclub, until much to Dora’s surprise Klarissa came back to life “well that was an experience” the girl said undoing the body bag “what the fuck?” “I have another power apparently being immortal comes with seeing the dead, and this time isn't my fault those fuckers tried to get my to take a date rape drug but since i was so smart they decided to get violent” “I was so afraid for you Kalrissa you can’t just laugh this off” “Bev is right, look I know they help you but it causes more harm than good, you need to go clean of all of it go cold turkey no drugs and no drinks, I’ll help anyway I can”.

From that day Dora and Bev stuck to their word and forced Klarissa to quit everything no exceptions, things have been steady, she has been clean for months but is still trying to remember to take basic care of herself. Beverly and Dora most of the time have to force her to eat something, another thing was trying to distract herself form the ghosts, after her attack she wanted to make clubbing safer for everyone and made her own nightclub lovingly called The Seance, Klarrisa still felt the need to take something to give her a high and found that in a surprise talent that was hidden from everyone ,Klarissa could sing and she sung really well. Most nights at her club she can be seen giving a special performance along with her band of Dora, lead guitarist, Beverly, Drummer/ pianist and herself singer/ bass player. Back to the present the girls are often seen at their favourite hangout Griddy’s “I need to vent ladies” Dora starts sitting down “alright lay it on us” Klarissa says, “was it work?” Bev asked drinking her chocolate frappe as Dora groans “another bad date?” Klarissa asked next, “Another white boy that thinks taking me to any remotely mexican place is a sure fire way to a second date. I’m so over it and my mother does nothing but say you need to marry a latino I want some grandchildren,” The others laugh at her impersonation of her mother. “,she doesn’t even listen when I say you know mum I might even like guys i might be a lesbian, she just says you haven’t met the right man yet darling give it time. I just want to forget about my failed date and spend the day with you girls”. The three of them share a smile before their watches all beep, sharing a glance they all pay for their drinks and leave, entering an alleyway beside the shop and then disappearing in a single blue light.

Ivan Cooper, Number Seven, The White Violin. Ivan was part of the we hate our powers club with Bev and Klarissa, it wasn’t that he couldn’t control it, no he proved many times he had control the problem was that he felt so overpowered when all he wants is to be normal. He is happy that he can feign normalcy through not only being first chair on the orchestra but also through teaching others how to play the violin, it made him smile to see the little kids playing to the best of their ability even now as he’s teaching a girl only ten years old playing mozart, “wonderful Deloras, you are a master at the violin” he praised her as she finished “thanks Mr Cooper but I still think i’m only subpar” she giggles putting down his violin that he only lets her use. Ivan sighs “well my dear I shall keep praising you till you believe it, now unfortunately our time is up and your career is gonna be here soon” he tells looking at the clock before looking at Deloras’s sad face “I don’t wanna go back there can’t you and Mrs Hargreeves adopt me already?” she demands and Ivan shakes his head “i’m sorry Deloras we would love to but Fi doesn’t want you in danger after all her job is very dangerous and she has a lot of enemies, so do I, being part of the umbrella academy is very dangerous for us and our loved ones and until we can be sure you’ll be safe we don’t want to risk you getting hurt,” he explains kneeling in front of her “,I know it’s not ideal but how about as a compromise when you come for your weekly visits you can call Fi and I mum and dad okay?” that made Deloras feel a bit better “okay dad but promise me” he cuts her off “I promise that the first chance we get we will adopt you, and you are still coming to our wedding Fi wants you to be her flower girl” Deloras giggles nodding as the door opens revealing her carer “hello Ivan her time is up” she says “yes I know, alright see you next week Deloras” they high five “alright dad see you then”. Her career pauses getting the money for Ivan “look it’s cute how you care but don’t get her hopes up we both know how dangerous Fi is” she comments making Ivan glare “Fi protects those she loves its the price she paid for her work so don’t pretend like you know anything you know nothing, have a lovely day” he says closing the door. Ever since their engagement become public knowledge people outside of their family and group got more vocal about the fact that Fi legally classes herself as an assassin, Fi knows about this but doesn’t let it affect her, but the same can’t be said for Ivan who does his best to ignore it, Fi helps him with that but she can’t be there all the time. His musings got interrupted by his watch, it always brings a smile to his face because he knows who's behind it, with a simple twist of the frame he disappeared in a blue light.

Fi Hargreeves, Number Five, The woman. A single woman was walking down the halls of the commission, she walked as if she was royalty as she held her head high, everyone she passed said hello or good morning and she gave them a polite good morning back. Making it to the office of the Handler she opens it with a polite smile “Hera you said there was something I needed to see?” She asked the small woman sitting behind the desk, Hera got out from behind the desk and shared a rare hug with the much taller woman “well Mrs Hargreeves you know I wouldn’t call you if it wasn’t important after all you are probably very busy with planning your wedding” “Hera, please you and I have the same position you can call me Fi no more Mrs Hargreeves Business, now please get to the point on why you called me here”. Hera and Fi walked down the hall to the internal processing system, and Hera waited until the system got booted up, “well you know how you said you expected some visitors, I believe they have arrived” she says putting in their date, as fi humms in agreement and showed her footage of the other Umbrella Academy arriving in the Icarus theatre. “Well well, finally we will meet” Fi muses to herself before the phone rings and she answers it after two rings “Fi Hargreeves this better be important” she greets “I have some good news that will sweeten that sour mood” “ahh Hazel please indulge me” “well we recently got that new columbian mix you enjoyed last time” Hazel tells her and she fights to groan at her favourite ex assassin “please tell me you did not call the commission just to tell me that Hazel” Hazel chuckles in reply “no no Fi but I recently got acquainted with that other version of you, you’ll like him he’s a little shit too according to angus, and he doesn’t like being treated like a child. And I did what you said and told them to visit your mother”. Fi smiles as her plan is working perfectly, “good work Hazel, put whatever they asked for on my tab, keep an eye out for anything else I don’t want anyone else from their world contaminating ours do I make myself clear?” “as clear as a window Fi, and have fun” Hazel says before hanging up and Fi turns to Hera “should I call Cha-cha or the Swedes to follow the other?” “No Hera not yet I doubt they are here on purpose, most likely a miscalculation on their part so no need to be hostile yet, if you see anything else come through then yes call them otherwise you just keep this place in perfect order and I’ll give this guys a warm Umbrella Academy welcome” Fi orders walking away and getting her personal briefcase before transporting to the Academy, after giving her mother some warning before she jumps to the chair in front of the fireplace and waited.

  
  


Back at the other Umbrella Academy they had just finished their drinks, Klaus ended up drinking the second frappe to not look suspicious and vanya who had money went to pay. “So here's the plan we go to this Umbrella Academy, and find out more about this world’s us, at least the only thing different is everyone’s genders” Luther said making a plan as if he was the leader, “not necessarily,” Five cuts in and the other gives him weird looks asking him to elaborate “,look just because everything else seems to be the same doesn’t mean their situations were the same, different genders means different answers to their situations just because Klaus is a junkie doesn’t mean that she is now” “Hey now I’ve been sober for … three days now” Klaus interjects after doing the math and diego nods “yeah after all he wouldn’t have been able to conjure ben if he wasn’t” “see diego has my back” Klaus pats Diego’s shoulder only for Diego to glare at him until he takes it off. Vanya comes back with a calculated look on her face “Vanya what’s wrong?” Five asked immediately getting defense “I tried to pay but Hazel said that everything is covered, seems weird?” Her other siblings getting concerned “things may not be as they seem, lets go to the Academy and get our answers” Five says with determination as he leaves and his siblings follow.

They all made it to the academy in what probably would be record time, It looked the same just as foreboding and omminese as before, they all looked at each other waiting for someone to go first “well if no ones going then I vote ben” Klaus voices turning to his invisible brother “not cool bro” he says back not moving. “This is ridiculous” Vanya says going up and finding the door unlocked to her surprise “okay that's suspicious” diego says getting out a knife” “it means they are expecting us let's go” Five says taking the lead again. Once inside Five made slow calculated steps waiting for an ambush to happen, Vanya followed his lead trusting his judgement and so did Klaus and Ben, the others took their own approach Luther’s being obvious, Allison just being careful and Diego was stalking. “Hey guys look at this'' Klaus tells them and they all walk up to seven portraits not as kids but as adults, the first showed Lucille posing demurely as it showcased her ape body, the second Dora in a police uniform holding up two knives in her hand, The third Allen was wearing a classy suit holding a finger to his lip with a smile, four Klarissa had her hands showcasing her tattoos on her forehead and wearing nothing more than leather pants, a black tube top and a feather boa around her shoulders, Five Fi was sat in a chair like royalty drinking from a martini glass, Six Beverly turned her body to the side wearing a short sleeved hooded dress with the hood up and tentacles could be seen just coming out of her stomach, and lastly Seven Ivan was in a white suit his hair tied up and playing the violin. “What the hell?” Luther said, “she’s a fucking cop” was Deigo’s response, Allison was gaping at the image, Five was glaring at the image mocking him and his child body, Ben was stunned at the other version of himself looking comfortable with the monster inside of them, Vanya couldn’t helo but say “woah” but Klaus was ever the perceptive one “holy shit we are hot” The guys all staring at him in disgust “really that's the only thing you care about?” five asked “what it’s a compliment” Klaus tries to defend himself but the others aren't listening as they walked further into the house leaving him and ben by the portraits “come on Ben lets go,” Klaus pauses as Ben doesn’t follow and he looks back before walking to Ben at his portrait “does this mean she’s alive that the horror didn’t” Klaus shrugs at the unsaid question “I don’t know Ben but the only way to find out is to see her” he says and together they rejoined their siblings. The first thing they notice was that above the fireplace instead of a picture of Five there was a family Portrait, of an older woman sitting on the chair, that would be Regina, then Fi sitting the arm to her left, Lucy posing with her arms on the back of the chair and Klarissa sitting on the ground to the right, the girls are all smiles. “You’re finally here, you know it’s rude to keep a lady waiting” Fi says turning her chair around to face the group, and the first thing that Five noticed is how similarly she is dressed to The Handler and in fact her whole demeanor was the exact same, this fact lead to Five taking at his pistol and cocking it shocking his siblings while Fi stares back defiantly “my my aren't you trigger happy” she comments further angering Five “why don’t you tell me why you look like her? In fact this has been too easy. Is the commission waiting to ambush and kill us?” Fi hums to herself as she thinks before she blinks in realization “well first of all if I was to ambush you I certainly wouldn’t tell you but to appease your little trigger finger no ambush and killing, and you say her which leads me to believe you are talking about The handler?” Five tenses further avoiding the calming hand Vanya was gonna use on him and instead moving forward pointing the gun in the middle of Fi’s head and she groans “relax little me, it’s natural to emulate certain characteristics of those we in a way respect, now be a good boy and put that gun down or things will get messy” she warns them and that gets Diego scoffing, and Fi turns a stern glare at him “how you gonna threaten us when we theres seven of us, one of you and we have knives and a gun” he elaborates and her glare turns into a smirk as she leans back into her chair “oh I wasn’t threatening you just warning you my fiance has a problem with people pointing guns at me, and what makes you think I’m alone” with a click of her fingers several blue lights appear before getting replaced with the rest of this world’s Umbrella Academy, on the right side of Fi Lucille holding Clara stands beside Allen and Ivan stands closer to Fi’s chair and in front of the couple while on the left Dora with her knives out stood beside Beverly as they guard Klarissa standing behind them for protection. Staring at photos is one thing but now seeing them face to face they could tell that this version of them wasn’t to be messed with.

**Author's Note:**

> So here they are in this new world Apocalypse free and already it looks like there are some changes between the worlds, don't worry next chapter we will meet this other group and see how truly different they are from the others.


End file.
